


Sea of Love

by theweightofmywords



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmywords/pseuds/theweightofmywords
Summary: Louis wants to be part of his world.





	Sea of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction. Please don't share this with anyone mentioned in this story. 
> 
> Title taken from the song "Sea of Love."

The waves rushing ashore were the only noise in the midnight’s stillness. If it wasn’t for the bright full moon, Louis would be staring into pitch darkness. He breathed in a gulp of salty air as his eyes focused on the man before him. 

Long curls floated behind him as he waded in the shallow tide. His green and blue tail emerged every so often as he stared up at Louis with wide eyes, cautiously hopeful. 

“You came,” he said, smiling shyly. 

“I told you I would, Harry,” Louis replied. He reached his arm out before realising that he was still too far away. He dropped his shoes beside him and walked further into the water. Cold seawater splashed up his pants. 

“Suppose you can just take those off,” Harry grinned, swimming closer. 

Louis felt his cheeks turn red as he tried and failed to find the right words to say to him. 

“I mean,” Harry continued, “It’s not like you’ll need pants soon.”

Louis stopped walking, Harry’s words a reminder of what he was about to do. The bag in his hands felt superfluous suddenly. Why did he bother packing anything? When he was underwater, his journal, photos, and his favorite jumper would be reduced to ruins. His mouth went dry as he stared at the water rushing up to his knees. 

“That is, if you still plan on joining me,” Harry said lowly, his brow furrowed as he dropped his hands to his sides. He lowered his torso deeper into the water.

Louis snapped his gaze towards him, his chest twisting when he saw how Harry had tried hiding himself in the water. He wanted his smile again. 

“I am, love,” he said. “I’m coming with you.” 

Harry looked at him, his tail flipping up out of the water. He stopped mid-smile as concern painted his features again. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Louis said. He held the bag tightly in his hands once more, committing his family’s faces to memory, before hurling it back towards the shore. “I want to be with you.”

He slipped his pants off before submerging himself in the ocean. His teeth chattered as they began to swim towards each other. He had never been the best swimmer, and in the water, it was harder to see where he was going. A wave rushed over him, and he spluttered and rubbed his eyes as he tried to gain his bearings. 

Before the panic could set in, he felt strong arms around his middle. 

“I’ve got you,” Harry said, his voice warm and reassuring in his ear. 

Louis clung to him and buried his face in his neck. He closed his eyes as their breathing synced, his heart slowing from the lull of the ocean around them and the safety of Harry’s arms around him. 

Louis didn’t realise that he was crying until he felt Harry wipe tears from his face.

“I’m scared,” he whispered.

Harry nodded, urging him to continue. 

“I’m scared that I’ll miss home, and land, and my legs. I’ll miss the snow and the trees. I’ll miss my mum,” Louis’ voice broke. 

“Lou, you don’t have to-”

“No, but I want to,” Louis replied, rubbing his eyes. “I want to, because as scared as I am, I’m more scared of not being with you.”

When he looked up at Harry, he saw that he also was crying. Pearlescent tears streamed down his face, his green eyes still shimmering in the dark of the night. 

“You’re giving this all up,” Harry cried, waving his arm as he gestured towards the land, “for me? Animals, and trees, and food? Your legs? For _me_?”

Louis kissed Harry’s chest, right where his heart beat. “I told you I would. I promised you.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Harry said, shaking his head. 

Louis poked his dimple before kissing it. 

“You saved my life,” he murmured. “I was drowning, and you saved me.”

Harry pulled him closer until their noses touched. Louis wrapped his legs around his waist, his feet brushing against the scales of his tail. 

“I love you, Prince Louis of Doncaster,” he smiled. 

“And I love you, Prince Harry of Atlantica,” Louis grinned. He stared at the vial that rested against Harry’s chest. 

“It’s time,” he announced as he held the vial between his fingers. 

“It’ll just be you and I, forever,” Harry said, slipping the necklace off his neck. His smile grew as Louis eagerly took the chain from his hands. 

Louis knew that once he took the potion that his legs would fuse into a tail and that gills would form behind his ears. He knew that he would then be able to finally swim with Harry to his kingdom below the sea, where they would live their days together. His decision would be an irreversible commitment. 

Looking into Harry’s eyes left no doubt in his mind. 

“I’m ready,” Louis said. He uncorked the vial and placed it to his lips. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and felt the liquid go down his throat. As it settled in his stomach, a warmth bloomed in his chest. The harsh cold of the water dissipated as it began to feel more comfortable. 

“Louis, look!” Harry pointed, staring at the aquamarine tail that splashed behind him. 

Louis gasped as he started swimming in circles. 

“I’ve got a tail!” he exclaimed. “I can swim now!”

“I’d sure hope so,” Harry laughed, swimming up to him. 

Louis ran his hands through his hair, his heart racing wildly with joy. 

“I can be yours now,” he said, tears springing to his eyes once more. 

“You always have been,” Harry replied, holding Louis’ face as he kissed his tears away. Louis leaned into his hand, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Harry?” Louis asked, kissing Harry’s palm gently. 

“Yes, love?” Harry answered, brushing Louis’ fringe off his forehead. 

Taking one last glance at the shore, Louis took Harry’s hand in his. 

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
